sdgofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jijigundam/Jiji's Weekly Unit Reviews
Okay I'm going to use this Blog as a bit of Opinion based Satire on the Various MS and MA I've Played this week on my three seperate accounts on NA these Opinions are generally going to be my views on the units on how they Preform in NA, and Not so much other servers because well OGPlanet makes the gameplay a little weird, almost to the point I think their programing department is a bunch of Chimanzee's smashing about a keyboard knowing not what they are doing. Well that and Each Server apparently has the right to adjust any unit's stats and custom points, as well as quest rewards as they feel (Big mistake Softmax.) Also I'll be listing skills by what I know them by rather then what the Wiki or OGPlanet lists them simply because 1. They Sound better, 2. the names arn't that different and you'll be getting the suit names. This week I'm more or less going to Review a Bunch of C ranks because thats what I've been Leveling and tweaking this week, and I'll be dividing them amongst my account names. Pierce, Gm- It's tough to say I hate this unit because it combines alot of things I like but do the fact it's a C rank it does them poorly without tweaking. First off Love the skill Veteran Ranger on it cause I suck at countering melee so anything that allows me to reduce Melee damage significantly is kinda cool, and It's Skill Reload Up make it's only real damaging weapon semi Useful. That being Said it's a Unit that needs it's damage tweaked severely just so that it's weapons can do a tolerable amount of damage, I'm use to being able to 1 shot Npc's in the back, this unit not so much the case outside of Single player. GM Custom- If I'm to be Frank it's exactly like a GM Cold Districts Type playstyle wise, the only difference is the command skills where this one gives you Defense Command instead of the Communications Command that Cold Districts type does. Now I'm a fan of the unit's design which is no suprise it's Really the GM Quel before the Armor Upgrade. but I mean I can't find major flaws with it other then it's another unit that needs it's damaged tweak if only to make the most of the units Bullet Spamming, and criting abilities. Powered GM- When I play this I keep thinking " this is how the GM should be." it doesn't have a beam spray gun like the GM but it has 90 MM machine gun which is on alot of GM units quite frankly one of the most popular guns in the franchise for EFSF, but I mean the damage doesn't need tweaking to be able to use the unit, it's got a good melee it's one of those Rocks where you wouldn't want to try to drag it into a fire fight if you were a scissors, and it's skills allow it to get up close rather easily and escape just as easily, quite possibly one of my favorite C rank rocks simply because it's a Rock with Range. GM Sniper II- If someone asked me My favorite Sniper my inner fanboy would say this unit even tho It's not my favorite sniper play wise. That Being said this is the unit that really made Universal Century (UC) my favorite timeline, It was Unit on the EFSF that was not a gundam but was considered just as powerful, and there were teams of it! It is one of my favorite units because although it lacks being able to get as High in damage as GM Custom CU, it's Not Limited by just beam, it's the GM sniper that I'm like Thank you god I finally have a GM Sniper that can fight a 105 dagger and not completely be nerfed by the 105's Skills. (105's are trolls a good player in a 105 can beat down Virtues easily.) But yeah this is a GM sniper with more then one weapon, it has a Machine gun and it's Melee is pretty decent. damage is good, and is generally one of the better liked C ranks by players. Gundam Magnetic Coating- I had gotten this one on the weekend and leveled it up the same day. although I can't say it's a Vast Improvement over it's B rank Counter Part I will say it's definitely more fun, and it's one of the few suits that can have/show battle damage in a sense. I'm not a melee guy but I love the Melee on it when it purges it's arm and head, and I do love a unit with a Bazooka. so this is a suit I really Like for the Novelty and it's nice to have in my collection but I really don't think it's worth spending 70-200k just to have unless you are trying to collect it.(think of how many S ranks and SS ranks that could have been crafted.) Brenev, Gouf- I'm sure everyone at some point has gotten a gouf while playing this game, hell it's one of the first quest rewards, and it isn't how should I put it a very "Beginner Friendly" MS It's B rank counter Part are like Night and Day it's weird, the one I have is 4 Custom slots and I've tweaked it quite a bit a long time ago, so I'm basing this review on a non ace unit. it's a unit that I've Tweak the speed and damage on just to have a Really good winning chance in pvp with it, now Gouf units are my Favorite Zeon units, next to Efreets (I want my Efreet Nacht Damnit!) the trickest thing on this unit is it's Heatrod, it's off putting to most beginners and generally people either really like it or hate it. Personally I love being able to bullet zero and melee spam people. It's range is meh but other then that it's a damn good unit that I really like. (PS I suck with Melee.) Gouf Flight Type- No matter how much I tweak this, it's a gouf that I'm like how'd you get so bad. It's a C rank that plays alot like a CGUE but my god is the damage awful on it, I keep tweaking the damage on it but the machine guns just feel so under powered. at one point I think an OC4 GM Trainer Beat me with just headvulcans in a fire fight on gundam fight. I just don't understand how a Gouf a unit that is suppose to be a vast improvement to a Zaku can suck so badly. Gouf Custom- Yep you guessed it I did three goufs in a row, this is what I cosider my baby on my Zeon account, I've beaten Norris packard versions with it it's Oc5 It's got Great speed, great attack it's a unit that doesn't leave me feeling like I could want more out of it. Even before I customized it so heavily it had great speed and attack, in the early server days this was the troll suit that could take down people who would use Psycho gundams for an advantage. It litterally is the Gouf but better, now alot of people will give me flack for liking this version over Norris's because Norris's has Special Skill, and it's heatrod does control shock, vs bullet zero, but my response is a really good player knows how to play through controll shock and can still shoot you to death, I can bullet Zero them and force them into me meleeing them to death and secondly why would I find solace in a skill that would rather have me Half Dead to make use of it versus skills that I can immediately use as soon as I have the SP for them? Zgok- This is by far one of the quirkiest suits I've ever played thanks to the Feburary F-up by OGPlanet, thats what I call their Februrary patch that was suppose to fix gameplay issues that only seemed to have caused the Dreaded Melee special glitch, which guess what This unit has, Yep not even the mighty Zgok is exempt from a F-up. That being said I kind like it's almost spazy melee, it's beam gun, and it's torpedoe missle spam thing, and it moves like it's on crack in water, over all I really like the suit, again I did speed and attack with it which really helps it out considering I can't use Weapon 4 with it right now. Zgok E- This suit makes me think the line "There is nothing you can do, that I haven't already done to myself." it's kinda slow it's bulky it's got a short melee reach, it runs out of boost dead quick without getting any fair distances, and Yet I like it regardless of how ungodly bad it is, Generally I despise Tanky rocks, because they're a rock thats trying to be something else, this is no exception, it has the same melee attacks as the Astray Blue Frame Second L, all though shorter reach and less damage, and slower action, but it's one of those suits thats so ungodly bad you can't help but like it. Gyan- if you want a bunch of Weird MS Zeon is the way to go Gyan is by far the weirdest, so much so in fact you almost expect it to have it's own special skill based on how it's special looks (thats a Urn in the background) but regardless of how weird it is it's damn fun if you learn how to use it, it's mines pretty much instantly kill anyone who runs into all of them, it's melee is decent and it probably has one of the best ranged weapons I've Ever seen on a rock. Why SDGO never got around to releasing the other version of the Unit, the world will never know. Category:Blog posts